


Dinner Trial

by Capnii



Series: Kazukibou [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: (Next Gen AU) Kazuki brings his new girlfriend home, and his family has questions.





	Dinner Trial

Kazuki sighed in relief as he put his pencil down. He was worried his exams wouldn’t go well due to his time in the hospital. However, Kazuki felt satisfied with how he think his exams went. With some time to spare, he glanced over to the other side of the room where his girlfriend, Minako Suzuki, sat. She too, had finished with her exams. Kazuki was sure his confidence in his exams was due to him studying with Minako in the library after class. Minako looked over at Kazuki, and smiled at him when their eyes locked. Kazuki’s face turned bright red, and his heart began to flutter. 

 

The couple walked together hand-in-hand as they left the school building. Almost every day, they had a routine of walking to Minako’s home, and parted ways. However today, Minako had different plans. When Kazuki was about to turn left towards Minako’s house, Minako tugged Kazuki to the right.

 

“We just finished our exams,” said Minako. “Come on, let’s change things up a bit.”

 

“What were you thinking?” asked Kazuki.

 

“Well, how about we go to your house?”

 

Kazuki’s body heat skyrocketed. “You, you want to come to my house?”

 

“I’ve never been there!” Minako whined. “I really wanna meet your family.”

 

“Well, you already know my dad-”

 

“I know him as the headmaster!” Minako interrupted. “Kazuki, I really wanna know what your family is like outside their jobs. Why are you so hesitant? Do you think they’ll be embarrassing?”

 

“Doesn’t everyone think that?”

 

“If they raised you to be who you are, I doubt they’re embarrassing.”

 

“I, er,” Kazuki hesitated. “Okay. We’ll go to my house.”

 

Minako squeezed her boyfriend tight. “Thank you, thank you, Kazuki!”

* * *

 

“I’m home,” announced Kazuki as he opened the door to his home. “I brought someone with me.”

 

“Is anyone home at this time?” Minako asked as she took her shoes off.

 

“Sometimes my mom’s here. I thought my sister would be here.”

 

“So, we’re alone?”

 

A chill ran down Kazuki’s spine. He hadn’t been alone with Minako since they started dating. Multiple thoughts swarmed through his mind, such as what was he supposed to do when alone with a girl, would it be bad if he suggested spending time in his room, what kind of drinks or snacks should he offer her, and what would they even do to pass the time before the rest of his family came home. His face turned bright red as his pubescent mind plummeted into the dark perversions of his mind. 

 

“Kazuki?” Minako stretched her arm to wave her hand in front of Kazuki’s face. “Hey, Kazuki, are you okay?”

 

“H-Huh? Yeah, I’m okay. I’ll, uh, I’ll go make us some tea.”

 

“Mind if I wait in your room?”

 

Kazuki’s heart was ready to jump out of his chest. “Yeah, sure. It’s uh, last room on the left.”

 

Kazuki’s hands shook so much, he was afraid he’d drop the tray along the way to his room. Before he entered his room, Kazuki took a deep breath. He reminded himself that he and Minako’s relationship was still young; the only thing they’d most likely do was kiss. With that reassurance, Kazuki pushed the door open with his shoulder. Minako was sitting on Kazuki’s bed with the family cat, Miki, in her lap. 

 

“This is the cat you were talking about before, right?” Minako asked. “She’s super friendly. I bet my dogs would love her.”

 

Kazuki smiled shyly. “I think she only likes humans. The animal shelter mentioned she didn’t do well with other animals.”

 

“Too bad.” Minako scratched the bottom of Miki’s chin. “My dogs would love her.” She then glanced at Kazuki, deviously. “So, Kazuki, are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna come sit next to me?” Kazuki quick put the tray on his desk, otherwise he was sure to drop it. Minako’s sly expression quickly changed to concerned. Kazuki couldn’t look at her, and his entire body was sitting straight up. “There’s no reason to be nervous around me.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Kazuki mumbled. He bit the inside of his lip before he sat next to Minako. His entire body was stiff as a board. “I-I mean you’re in my room. You’re with me in my room. We’re alone in my room. Okay, Miki is with us but she’s a cat so does that really count? I mean-”

 

Minako gently rested her head on Kazuki’s arm. His body shot straight up further than he thought was possible. “Relax, Kazuki.”

 

“I’m trying…”

 

“Here. Let me help.” Minako picked Miki up, and set her on the floor. She the repositioned herself, so she now sat on Kazuki’s lap. Minako locked eyes with Kazuki, who still tried to escape her gaze.

 

“Sorry,” mumbled Kazuki. “You’re so close, and you’re so pretty.”

 

“The point is for me to be close.” Minako planted a soft kiss on Kazuki’s lips. “That way you can get used to this.”

 

“I don’t think that’s going to rela-” Kazuki was cut off by another kiss. This girl who was noticeably smaller than Kazuki, had managed to over power him. Minako lightly pushed Kazuki down on his bed with her lips still locked onto his. 

 

“Feeling more relaxed yet?” Minako asked before she pressed her lips to his neck. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” Kazuki replied. “Maybe, maybe if we kept doing this, then I might-”

 

Kazuki was cut off once more, not from Minako, but the sound of a thump coming from his closet. Kazuki yelped in surprise. “That, that’s just the cat, right?”

 

“She’s over there,” said Minako. She pointed at Miki, who was now sitting on Kazuki’s desk chair. Minako rolled off of Kazuki, so he could check what was in his closet. Kazuki threw the closet door open. All the color on his face drained when he saw his sister, Hikari, sitting in one of the boxes from when he moved back from the Hope’s Peak dorms. 

 

“Hey, Kazuki,” Hikari said nervously.

 

“K-Kari!” Kazuki shouted. “What are you doing in my room? Why are you hiding in there? Why were you spying on us?” Images of him making out with Minako flashed in his mind from what he figured was Hikari’s perspective. “Oh my god, you were spying on us.”

 

“I saw you coming home,” Hikari said, “and I saw you holding hands with that girl. I figured she was your girlfriend. I was only hiding, because I wanted to make sure she was a good person.”

 

“But we- you could have seen-”

 

“I know couples kiss. It’s no big deal.” Hikari wiggled herself out of the box, and out of Kazuki’s closet. “She seems nice. After all, Miki-chan likes her.” Hikari looked past her brother to see Minako sitting properly on Kazuki’s bed. She walked past her brother to finally introduce herself. “I’m Hikari. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I’m Minako. I’m glad to finally meet you.”

 

“Kazuki talks about you all the time. At night, I can hear him sighing your name.”

 

“He does?” Minako glanced over at Kazuki, who had hidden his face in his pillow. “

 

“He also started talking a lot about dogs after he asked you out. I think he’s trying to convince our parents to get a dog. He also said that he could train the dog with you so you two could spend more time together.”

 

“Hey, Hikari,” Kazuki whined. “Why don’t you go play with Miki in your room?”

 

Hikari sat down on the floor. “I’d rather stay here until Dad gets home.” Hikari looked back at Minako. “Are you gonna stay for dinner?”

 

“If that’s okay with your parents, I’d love to.”

* * *

 

Kazuki didn’t know whether or not his sister or his mother were more embarrassing when it came to Minako. As the evening went on, while Makoto was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Kyoko was interrogating Minako. Kazuki had tried multiple times to leave the room and try to help his father with dinner, only for Kyoko to stop him and say how Minako’s answers were important for him to know as well. 

 

“What intentions do you have in regards to dating Kazuki?” Kyoko asked. She opened her pocket notebook and a pencil, ready to write Minako’s answer.

 

“Well, I mean,” Minako mumbled, “Kazuki asked me out, and I think he’s a sweet boy, so I agreed.”

 

“Does that mean you agreed to date him when you didn’t have romantic feelings for him!”

 

“N-No,” stuttered Minako. “I had thought about dating him before he asked me out.”

 

“If a situation occurred where my son’s life was at risk, would you trade your life for his?”

 

“Mom!” Kazuki cried. “We haven’t been dating that long!”

 

“It’s a fair question,” replied Kyoko. “Dating is meant to find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, so it’s only natural to date someone you’d give your life up for. Now, Suzuki, please answer my question.”

 

“Well, I..."

 

“Kyoko,” Makoto called out from the kitchen, “you shouldn’t pressure them like that. They’re still kids.”

 

“I agree, but we met at their age.”

 

“We didn’t start dating until we were adults, and our upbringing was different than theirs. Don’t pressure them. Let them have fun.”

 

Kyoko closed her notebook. “I only want what’s best for my son.” Her eyes locked onto Minako’s. Kyoko’s intimidating gaze could make almost anybody crumble, and Minako was no exception. After a few moments of silence, a small smile curved on Kyoko’s face. “You seem like a nice girl, and a good match for Kazuki.”

 

“Th-thank you,” mumbled Minako. “I’m glad to have your approval.”

 

Kazuki was on edge during dinner. Even though Kyoko backed off on her serious questions, it didn’t mean there would be a stop to all questions. Makoto had also joined in on interrogating Minako. The difference between Makoto and Kyoko, was that Makoto kept smiling the entire time. 

 

“Kazuki said your family trains dogs?” Makoto asked. 

 

“Hey Minako, do you know why people would breed dogs when there are so many that are homeless?” Hikari blurted out. 

 

“Breeders have their reasons,” Minako mumbled. “There’s dog shows, and some breeds are better for people with allergies, and-”

 

“Dogs are very important when it comes to police work,” interrupted Kyoko. “That is, as long as their handler can control them. Do your dogs see you as their alpha, Suzuki?”

 

“Of course! I wouldn’t be a dog trainer if I wasn’t their alpha!”

 

Kyoko nodded. “Good to know your dogs see you as dominant. It’s an admirable trait. Speaking of dominance.” Kyoko turned her head to face Kazuki, “How far are you two in your relationship?”

 

Kazuki almost choked on his meal. He turned away from the table for a brief moment to catch his breath. “Should we really talk about this in front of Hikari?”

 

“You make it sound like you two have gone far.”

 

“They were kissing earlier in his room,” said Hikari. 

 

A small laugh escaped Makoto’s throat. “Did Kazuki ever tell you about his first kiss?”

 

“Dad!” Kazuki exclaimed. “That one doesn’t count!”

 

“I think I heard about that one,” said Minako. “Weren’t you only five, Kazuki?”

 

“That’s why it doesn’t count…”

 

“Now, now, you shouldn’t bring up other girls,” said Kyoko. 

 

“Sorry,” said Makoto. “Well, I think Suzuki is a good match for you, Kazuki. You two are a cute couple.”

 

“I agree,” mumbled Kazuki. 

 

“Has she seen your scar?” asked Kyoko.

 

“My-my scar?” stuttered Kazuki. “But, but that’s on my, my stomach! It’s way too early for her to see that much of me!”

 

“Your eyes say otherwise.” Kyoko took a sip of her tea before speaking once again. 

 

“You might be overthinking things, Kyoko,” said Makoto. 

 

“Well, if he’s already showing her his scar, then he must consider her family.”

 

“That only applies to your scars!” Kazuki blurted out. “I can show mine to anyone I want!”

 

“You shouldn’t be quick to show others your scars, physical or mental.”

 

“Dad!” Hikari shouted among the noise. “Dinner’s really good tonight. Hey, Minako, do you know how to cook? Because if you and Kazuki get married, you need to do all the cooking. Kazuki burns everything. I never thought toast could get that black.”

 

“How do you burn toast that bad?” Minako asked Kazuki. “There’s a dial on toasters.”

 

“I messed up one time,” Kazuki grumbled. 

 

“I’ll be sure to take some cooking classes,” giggled Minako.

 

“So does that mean you want to marry Kazuki?” asked Kyoko.”I would suggest waiting a few years after graduation. I’m not ready to be a grandmother.”

 

“Mom,” begged Kazuki, “please stop.”

 

A small smile escaped Kyoko’s lips. “Oh? I thought it was my job to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend. Perhaps after dinner, we can bring out your baby pictures.” 

* * *

 

After a dinner that felt like hours, Kazuki offered to walk with Minako to the subway station. His face was beet red, and the hand that held Minako’s shook. The events of the evening replayed over in his head, and didn’t want to go away. Never in his life did he think his family could embarrass him. 

 

“I really like your family,” Minako said to him. 

 

“I’m sorry they kept asking you questions like that,” Kazuki mumbled. “Especially my mom. ”

 

“She loves you a lot. She just wants to make sure you’re happy.”

 

Kazuki couldn’t help but smile. “I’m happy. I’m happy being with you.”

 

Minako smiled back. “I’m happy being with you too.” Minako stopped in her tracks. She stood on her toes and puckered her lips. “I can’t reach your face,” she whined. Kazuki’s smile widened as he bent down so Minako could kiss his cheek. “How about we go see a movie tomorrow?”

 

“I’d like that. No way my family can embarrass us at the movie theater.”

 

“You’re funny,” giggled Minako. She pulled her train pass out of her bag, and then hugged Kazuki before passing through the gates. “See you tomorrow!”

 

Kazuki waved his girlfriend goodbye before she disappeared off into the crowd. He couldn’t stop the blood rushing to his cheeks. Anyone could see how smitten Kazuki was with Minako. Despite the embarrassing evening, being with Minako made it worthwhile. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
